


para enamorarte como lo hice ayer hay que empezar por acercase

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable Bentina Beakley, Dates, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Officer Cabrera Is A Romantic: More at Six after your fav telenovela, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, for real, officer cabrera brings flowers to ask agent 22 to be her official girlfriend, old women in love, she succeeds again, widowed woman and divorced woman get another chance at love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Honestly, she didn’t even like to go out to work in this type of weather but, well, she’d a date.sapphic september 2018:5. (soulmate!au orautumn)





	para enamorarte como lo hice ayer hay que empezar por acercase

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a lot of Duckverse fanfics this month, i would be surprised if i wasn't so much into ducks lol
> 
> I need them to be girlfriends already, in a mature way i guess???? (im just 20, how the hell old ppl ask each other out? i have idea. i dont even now how young adults ask each other out lol)
> 
> the title comes from ["Beso" by Jósean Log](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntdwWKaGaPQ), please check him out, he's cool!
> 
> Oh and Mamá Cabrera Likes Telenovelas Too Much, She Is Romantic As Fuck, She Is Going To Sweep Mrs. Beakley Off Her Feet. thanks for coming to my tedtalk.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!!!

The chilly air outside made her face completely red and the wind had destroyed her well-brushed hair three times now. Mrs. Cabrera was leaning heavily on her car while waiting for her date. And look, autumn was a beautiful season like winter was. But she honestly couldn’t bring herself to like them as much as other people. She’d grown in a warm country in where “seasons” didn’t really exist, there were exactly two in a way: the rainy season and drought season. Or how she used to say when she was younger: “it’s still warm but with rain” and “warm has become Hell out of nowhere”.

So, at first, when she moved to Duckburg, the prospect of getting to experience colder seasons was an incredible one. And at first, it was good. The chilly air, the hot chocolate, the cute sweaters, the fashionable jackets. Until it was not. Fenton’s sickness getting worse at that time of the year, the terrible amount of sweaters she needed to wear because she got cold too easily (apparently she was built to resist the hottest of days but not the coldest, I love you, Puerto Rico, but why?). The only good thing about it was that crime seemed to hate coldness as much as her and so the crimes decreased in these months. What a thing.

There were other good things of course, but they were superficial and didn’t interest in her daily life as much.

Honestly, she didn’t even like to go out to work in this type of weather but, well, she’d a date.

The doors to the McDuck Manor opened out to reveal the most beautiful and strongest creature that Gloria Cabrera had ever met. Bentina Beakley smiled diligently at her, her attire perfect to confront the season. Instinctively, Gloria smiled more.

“Bentina.” She greeted, an eager look on her face, she straightened up.

“Gloria.” She smiled, even if it was a little, Mrs. Cabrera would take whatever she could. Bentina Beakley was a hard woman to get through so every little achievement converted itself into a big one just for that fact.

The whole month she had spent by the side of this woman was the most interesting she’d in her entire life, and that was saying something when your own son was prompt to do a lot of unexpected things completely out of nowhere. Like making himself a superhero. Or like dating a man that was on the navy and had a disconcerting amount of knowledge about strategy, was currently raising his triplets as a single parent and was working as Scrooge McDuck’s personal secretary.

Look, she was ridiculously proud of him. And she approved of whatever decision he made in the last two months, they were good. Such a good job, such a good prospect as a son-in-law.

Mrs. Cabrera took a step more just to take Mrs. Beakley’s hand in hers and kissed it. If Gloria has learned something this month, that was that Bentina Beakley could confront everything with a cold-hearted expression but was a weak creature against soft signs of affection. She lived for it.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

Both smiled, Gloria opened the door for Bentina. “That’s what I wanted to hear.

.

The date itself had been pretty normal between them. It was more of a coffee (tea) date than anything. They went out (or stayed home), they got to the most beautiful but calm part of the park and they talked about almost everything they wanted, from cleaning tips to the decrease on crimes since Gizmoduck was on the streets. Beakley brought chocolate cupcakes this time, Gloria, the drinks. Last time, the one bringing the dessert was Gloria, two pieces of a tres leches cake she made for Fenton.

In this weather, the hot drinks brought by Gloria were more than appreciated.

When they started to walk to the car, Gloria continued on the topic of autumn.

“I think that there’s at least one more thing that is better in autumn, not more than the crimes decreasing but is pretty near.”

Bentina looked amused. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, flowers. I mean look at those roses there. My garden looks spectacular this season, it’s such a terrible thing that then comes winter and fucks all my gardening of the year up.” Bentina laughed. Gloria looked at the clerk for less than a millisecond. Bentina didn’t catcht up.

But the clerk of the little flower shop on the street where the roses were seemed to catch on them and saluted them, Gloria corresponded happily, Bentina just nodded as a way of it.

“Good day, ladies?”

“Good afternoon, sir. Yes, you could say so.”

“I heard you talking about flowers. I have some beauties here if you ladies want some.”

 Bentina looked at the roses. They were certainly beautiful. Gloria was cheering on herself when Bentina seemed mesmerized by the roses. The clerk looked at Gloria. The old man pointed at her.

“Miss…?”

“Ms. Cabrera.”

“Right, Ms. Cabrera, your girl seems fond of those roses right there. I’ll tell you something, if you promise me to ask her out today, I give them to you for free. What is a confession without a good bouquet of flowers? Huh, what about that?”

“How can I say no to such a good deal?”

Bentina raised a brow. “You bought me flowers beforehand and conspired with the clerk to make a scene?”

The clerk laughed heartily and whispered to Gloria “te agarró, mija” just before sitting down in a chair just at the side of his shop, a little away from them, enough to not disturb and enough to eavesdrop. Gloria didn’t seem to be too disappointed, if more, she seemed proud that she caught on the plan.

“Well, of course, how other cliché way do you know to ask a woman to be your girlfriend?”

Bentina stopped then, looking at her in bewilderment. “Your girlfriend? The scene was for real?”

Gloria put on a determined face, Beakley blinked, the softest of blushes adorning her cheeks. “Yes, so, would you let me ask?”

Bentina nodded, slowly. Looking at Gloria with precaution.

“Look, Bentina.” She started, taking both of her hands into hers, looking to reassure her. She, Gloria Cabrera, looking to reassure this badass of a woman, what a thing. “I understand if you want to say no, and it’s okay if you only want to have me as your friend with who you talk over tea, coffee, and homemade cupcakes. I love that so much already, I really like it and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“We’re definitely not getting younger.” Gloria giggled, Bentina corresponded the little joke with a smile brighter than usual. “We’d made our lives already. We’re mothers, grandmothers, with stable jobs whose only worry is to see our children grow and leave the nest to be the incredible adults they’re obviously going to be.”

“I’m divorced, you’re widowed. Looking again for a romantic relationship was not on the list, I bet. But here we are, and it’s okay. We’re adults, we can handle it. We’re not fumbling teenagers in this world who are trying to understand love, we obviously know it and we have our children to remind us of that every day. We’re not teenagers, even if that’s the way I feel went I want to hold your hand and my nerves start to wreck me. We’re not teenagers but damn if I don’t feel like one by your side. So, tell me, Bentina Beakley, would you go out with me officially?” She then let go of her hands and took the flowers “I want to say you are my girlfriend, mi amor. I want to kiss your hand for the rest of this life if I’m able to.”

Then she gave the flowers to Beakley, she took them slowly, gaping softly at them. Gloria smiled softly too.

“I… I don’t know what to say. Gloria, really, this is…”

“It’s okay, I can give you time. Just take the flowers, I wouldn’t like them to go to waste. Do you have a vase for them?”

“Of course we have.”

“Oh, right, McDuck’s Manor, what am I asking? Seré pendeja.”

Bentina laughed then, all the tension that she had seen to be building on disappeared with that laugh. Gloria smiled, content with the situation. She had put a goal on herself and she’d accomplished it. Everything was okay.

When they continued on their way to the car, the clerk laughed. “Adiós, mi señora Cabrera, que le vaya bonito.”

Gloria laughed too. “Adiós, mi señor Martinez. A usted también. ¡Gracias otra vez!”

The old man laughed again. “Always at your service, mi niña. Always at your service.”

.

Gloria opened Beakley’s door and the older woman got out of the car with the bouquet in her hands. She’d not stopped seeing them in the whole ride to the manor, she had seemed deeply in thought too, so Gloria let her be, not opening her mouth for the ride home. They were in silence. A good silence. The type that you felt content with. It was comfortable.

“I will call so we can meet up for coffee, tea and maybe we can make cookies, I guess. My house this time?” Bentina didn’t respond, she kept seeing the flowers. Gloria raised a brow. “Bentina?”

“I have an answer.” She said out of nowhere, Gloria almost jumped, surprised, but she couldn’t help to feel eager to know the answer anyway. Bentina seemed to laugh at her behavior but she didn’t care.

“I would love to hear it.”

Bentina smiled. “I know, it’s pretty obvious.” Gloria shrugged and smiled, unapologetic, her hands where at her waist and she looked at Bentina, the ex-spy kept touching the flowers softly, just grazing her fingers over them. Bentina looked up at her. “We’d been trying this situation for a month. You were right, dating again wasn’t in my plans, but it wasn’t in my plans when I fell for my late husband either. Dating wasn’t in my life plans at all since the start, it just happened. I kept thinking I should have seen this coming but you are an unexpected woman. Surprising me every time, even with cliché situations?” Gloria laughed, embarrassed but didn’t stop looking at Bentina. “Gloria, this month was an interesting one and that’s saying something considering I live with Scrooge McDuck and his disastrous family.” Gloria seemed to smile at a secret thing, she would ask about it later. “My answer is yes, I too would love to hold your hand for as much I’m able to.”

“Wait, for real?” Gloria sounded so surprised, like a teenager in her first date. Bentina felt like blushing in that instant, the label probably applied for her at that moment too.

“Yes.”

Gloria smiled harder and looked at the ground, maybe embarrassed, Beakley thought. But that possibility jumped out the window when Cabrera looked up and smiled at her smugly.

“So, do I get a kiss on our first date?”

Beakley laughed, surprised. “Mrs. Gloria, this our eighth date.”

“Not as official girlfriends.” She said, as a matter-of-fact. “Dios, I sound like when I was fifteen. Bueno, it doesn’t matter.” Gloria took her free hand and kissed it. Bentina felt herself blushing more. She was never going to get used to that level of physical affection. “I would love to finally kiss you, Bentina, we’d waited this long.”

“Well, I do agree with that.” She said, surprising Gloria. Her surprised face melted instantly when Bentina leaned and kissed her, Gloria corresponded immediately, getting on her toes.

The hand that wasn’t holding the flowers when immediately to hold Gloria’s cheek, Gloria’s own hands were supported on her arms, her lightweight was a grounding point into reality. Funnily enough, the kiss felt ridiculously domestic. Like a wife saying goodbye to her spouse because they were going to work. They separated. Gloria had this smug expression on her face when she looked at her like she accomplished the goal of her lifetime. Her face was red but that seemed unable to stop her smiling.

“I better go back to the house. Who knows what happened when I wasn’t here.”

Gloria nodded, putting a wild strain in order. “Next Saturday, my house?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Beakley couldn’t resist herself and kissed her one last time (a kiss that Gloria accepted eagerly) before turning around and starting to walk away from her girlfriend.

Oh, wow, Bentina Beakley was dating again.

Beakley heard an excited “¡SI!” from behind her, she just smiled, holding the flowers a little closer to her chest while walking to the front door of the manor.

What a wonderful day of autumn, Gloria thought, smiling into her car until her cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know if coldest seasons decreased crimes in countries where seasons exist, like i dont have idea we only have two seasons here in venezuela lol  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
